This invention relates to improved cell structures for devices for generating Raman shifted coherent radiation.
In a more specific application, the invention provides an improved cell structure for holding a Raman medium, which may be located externally or internally of a laser cavity that generates coherent radiation at a fundamental frequency.
Because of the relatively high energy levels at which Raman shifted laser devices are operated, significant temperature gradients are set up within the Raman medium, resulting in optical distortions from thermal lensing within the medium. In pulsed operation, in particular, it would therefore be desirable to provide a fresh column of the optical medium for each pulse of coherent radiation, to avoid deterioration of the generated beam over time, and to insure consistency of performance. The improved cell of the present invention is aimed at this objective.